Planned Out
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: He tackled this attack as he would with any other. HolmesXWatson Man-lovin going on in here!


Disclaimer: Really? I don't think I am Sir. Doyle or Mr. Richie (sp?), but if I am, I have been buying the wrong pair of underwear for the past few years.

Rating: M

Before story note: I thought this was a cute little oneshot, and I was a bit surprised that no one has tackled it yet. This is inspired by... well I'll tell you at the end if you can't guess by then. :P

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Watson is a creature of habit, at least when he came home from a patient's case, or from Mary. He will open the door, shoulder out of his coat, and place it, along with his hat, on the stand, and trudge his way up the steps. He will walk past Holmes' room and maneuver his way to his own quarters. This is where he will strike.

First, Holmes will leave his own door open a crack, as to diminish the noise it would make if it where to open. Then, like a cobra, he will spring from his quarters and capture Watson against the railing, pinning his knee in between his partners legs, preventing any kind of escape.

Then, because he will be captured off guard, and being the military man he is, Watson will put up a slight struggle against the unexpected and out of ordinary. To stop this behavior, Holmes' will then grab his wrists, not to hard as to invoke bruising, but only to calm him down. Of course this will not stop the doctor completely, so he will kiss him, but only a chaste kiss, to keep from the prying eyes of Mrs. Hudson, who will have no doubt come out to see what the ruckus was.

After calming down his lover, Holmes will quickly spin the pair around, forcing Watson into the detective's own quarters, and then slam the door. Once again, Holmes will pin Watson against the door behind them, and once again start kissing his partner. Ravishing his mouth, he will skillfully slide his tongue inside the wet, hot cavern, moans escaping from Watson's mouth. A battle of tongues will ensue, both fighting for dominance against the other, both knowing who will win. Because he knows Watson, Holmes knows that he will have to distract him to insure that things will go according to his plan. Once Watson believes that he has gained the advantage, Sherlock will have long since had his lover's shirt unbuttoned, leaving his chest to claim.

Next, he will slide his hand up that smooth chest, and to a nipple, and roll it between his fingers. Knowing this to be a specific weak spot of the doctor, he will loose slight footing, allowing the detective to once again gain the upper hand. Moving his mouth reluctantly from its place upon Watson's lips, Holmes will move his lips along his friends collarbone, nipping and biting, drawing out moans and gasps from his doctor. He will make his way to his ear, and nibble on his earlobe, yet another tender spot for Watson.

Once Holmes has worked Watson into a messy puddle of testosterone and pheromones, and will have successfully sent his libido into overdrive, he will slowly work his head down, licking the outline of his slight abs and his navel, stopping at the small bit of hair peeping out through his trousers. He will look up at his doctor, and notice that the only thing keeping him up is the firm grip he has on the door handle. Smirking, and already wise to what his lover wants, he will slowly undo his button, and remove his pants, his erection protruding out.

At this point, one would think that Holmes will have had enough teasing his lover, but that is far from it. Kissing the insides of his thigh, he will be able to feel Watson squirming and wriggling about, silently begging for Holmes to get on with it. Giving Watson's thighs the same treatment as he did with his chest, Sherlock will inflict small bit marks on the inner thigh, and then lick them better.

Finally, after deeming he has teased his lover enough, he will move his head in front of the doctor's proud erection. Slowly wrapping his lips around the tip, he knows that the warm wet heat will drive Watson mad, and he will try to buck his hips further. To counteract this, the detective will have his hands firmly on his partner's hips, forcing Watson to have to settle on intertwining his fingers in the detective's messy hair.

As he is taking more of Watson in his mouth, his tongue rolling around on all sides, Holmes will have moved one of his hands up to the doctor's face, and insert three of his fingers. Watson will have to take the hint, and mimic what Holmes is doing to him, and swirl his tongue around the digits, making sure that each is properly coated.

Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he will bring his hand back down, and to the backside of his doctor. He will push one finger in past the tight ring, and a slight gasp will echo in the room. Sherlock will push his finger in more, while his other hand will be working along with his mouth, trying to make his dear lover forget about the small pain. Wriggling his finger around, it won't take long for Watson to buck his hips into the detective's mouth. This will be Holme's signal to add the next finger, and then followed by the third, slowly stretching him.

Then, after he is deemed properly stretched, Holmes will let go of his erection with a quiet pop, and stand back up straight. After reaching for the nearby oil he had already placed on the bookshelf for just this moment, he will slather his own cock as to not hurt his beloved doctor. Positioning himself at Watson's entrance, Holmes will have to wait for the slight nod before slowly working his way into his lover. He will then wait for his lover to adjust to the thickness inside him before he begins to move, and it will not take him long to find that familiar spot.

When he does find it, he will reach his hand down and grab Watson's thigh, bringing it up to his waist. Now all the doctor has as stability is the door at his back, and his arms that will be firmly wrapped around the detectives neck. Watson will moan loudly, edging Holmes on to go faster, harder, neither of which Holmes will have a problem doing. It will not take much longer for all the pleasure surrounding Watson to overtake him, making him come in between the two hot bodies, Sherlock following not long after.

Now, in the afterglow, Holmes will slide out of Watson, both barely standing up, trying to catch their breath from the intensity of it all. Then, by some stroke of luck, they will make it to the bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hearing the door open and close shut snapped Holmes out of his carefully organized plan. Smiling, he opened the door a crack, made sure the oil was where it was supposed to be, and calmly waited for Watson to trudge up those steps and to his room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

Well if you haven't guessed the inspiration yet, it was from those fights Sherlock got into, and he planned out his attack before he made it. I was watching it the other night and I couldn't resist this. Well I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Review please! It really does make me smile.


End file.
